Viejo héroe de plata
by ThisIsKarma
Summary: Falco ha guardado durante años su secreto sobre cierto héroe que llegó un día a Zoness para salvar sus vidas y cambiar sus sueños en un pájaro de metal.


Desde pequeño siempre tuvo un héroe especial con el que soñaba ser cuando no era nada, solo un niño sin futuro en Zoness en el peor barrio de todos, con un padre que jamás se había ocupado de él, solo de las drogas, el alcohol y las peleas, y de una madre que desapareció sin dejar rastro menos cuando se acercaba por el planeta con algún novio nuevo a pedirles dinero.

Falco siempre soñó con lo más alto, con el cielo y las naves, un futuro mejor como todos los niños pobres que quieren llegar a ser algo más en sus vidas que un simple cero a la izquierda en aquella sociedad o un error cometido por dos adultos que se suponía que se quisieron alguna vez y eran conscientes de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Él miraba las nubes, muy alto, y se imaginaba allí como el equipo al que tanto admiraba cuyas naves reflejaban los rayos de Solar cuando se alzaban a lo lejos hacia una nueva aventura. Se imaginaba estar con ellos, viendo galaxias y planetas nuevos en esas brillantes naves de pintura metalizada y potentes cañones con los que destruían los meteoritos que no les dejaban paso.

La primera vez que vio una fue con tres años y jamás pudo olvidar la cara del héroe que la conducía, que le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza cuando lo vio sólo en aquel lugar de mala muerte.

''_-Hola, chico. ¿Estás perdido?_

_-No, vivo aquí. ¿Es tu nave?_

_-¡Sí! La he pilotado durante años junto a mis dos amigos, salvando la galaxia y ahora Zoness._

_-¡Qué guay! ¿Puedo montar?_''

Aquel héroe rió ante su inocencia y agitó la cabeza. A Falco le parecía casi un dios.

_''-No puede ser, tengo una misión muy importante, pero algún día cuando seas mayor, si vienes a Corneria, seré yo quien te enseñe a conducir._

_-¿¡De verdad!?_

_-De verdad. Te lo prometo. Pero tú debes prometerme que vas a ser bueno con los demás, o entonces no podré hacerlo._

_-¡Prometido! -Le contestó poniendo su mano en la sien como hacían los héroes, y él hizo lo mismo.''_

De aquel momento a Falco solo le quedó una fotografía con él.

_''-Tengo que irme, ¡el deber me espera!_

_-¡Adiós!_

_-Hasta siempre, chico. ¡Cuídate! ¡Nunca te rindas y persigue tus sueños!_''

Durante días el faisán miró al cielo sin descanso esperando que aquellos pájaros de metal regresaran con el hombre alto y sonriente para llevárselo a volar por el espacio lejos de todo aquel maltrato y sufrimiento que era demasiado pequeño para entender, pero poco sabía que no tendría la suerte de volver a cruzarse con ellos hasta mucho después.

Falco coleccionaba con ilusión todos los recortes de prensa del mítico equipo de mercenarios que salvaban la galaxia sintiéndose orgulloso de ellos, de aquel hombre al que tanto admiraba en especial, y aunque no entendía qué decían fue aprendiendo poco a poco a leerlos.

Leyó que aquel día los salvaron de una invasión segura de Andross y poco después que habían salvado a las gentes de MacBeth de la esclavitud y de trabajar para aquellos invasores. También leyó que estaban fabricando una nave nueva gigante, la Great Fox y que el nombre del equipo era Star Fox. Falco se prometió que un día sería uno de ellos y tendría su propia nave, el Arwing, aquella que tanto le impresionó la primera vez que la vio.

Mientras crecía, muerto de hambre, vio morir a aquel que era su padre que nunca lo había querido y desaparecer de esta vez por siempre a su madre. El pequeño faisán se sintió perdido, sólo ante el mundo sin nada que llevarse a la boca, con su libro de recortes bajo el brazo y nadie que lo quisiera. Soñó que aquel hombre sonriente se lo llevaba a conocer planetas y mundos y que lo quería como un padre todas las noches que intentaba dormir hambriento y muerto de frío.

Falco fue creciendo como un juguete roto, yendo de banda en banda y con la extraña inocencia de que algún día lo encontraría. El tiempo fue pasando y la guerra volvió a estallar en Zoness, y de esta vez aquel equipo no estaba allí para ayudarlos. Fue una mañana de agosto, él tenía catorce años y pocas esperanzas de salvar su vida. Las naves de Andross arrasaron con las del ejército de Corneria, débiles ante los ataques. Él vio a aquellos soldados a su alrededor, monos de todas las clases invadir su planeta que hasta aquel momento era fértil y próspera, tan diferente a su futuro. Su banda se disgregó dejándolo solo en medio del campo de batalla.

En aquel momento los vio de nuevo.

Tres naves plateadas y azules acompañadas de una enorme nave plateada con el símbolo de un zorro rojo alado, la GreatFox. El faisán supo que se salvaría en aquel momento y corrió tras ellos a pesar de ser mucho más lento. Mientras sentía su respiración perdiéndose y sus piernas no dar más fue testigo de como solo tres naves derrotaban a una horda entera de enemigos con aquellas acrobacias en el cielo. Ellos hacían lo posible por Zoness una vez más mientras Falco encaraba su propia lucha intentando salvarse como podía de aquellos soldados entrenados contra los que no tenía mucho que hacer.

James Mccloud, Pigma Dengar y Peppy Hare. Sus héroes luchando por un planeta que no era el suyo, arriesgando sus vidas por gente a quien no conocían. Tenía que ser tan valiente como ellos ahora y salir de este planeta antes de que Andross y sus secuaces lo arrasaran.

A lo lejos vio una nave con gente de Corneria. En un momento de descuido Falco entró y se escondió entre el equipaje, era su última oportunidad. El pequeño chico se escondió en una caja de algo que parecían chalecos y esperó durante horas, tantas que se quedó dormido presa del cansancio y el desconcierto. A lo lejos podía escuchar bombas y disparos hasta que todo quedó en silencio, y sintió en su cuerpo las vibraciones de gente entrando y celebrando la victoria. Los guerreros se marchaban a casa y él con ellos.

Falco fue lo suficientemente paciente como para estar en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. Al menos entre los chalecos estaba cómodo. Él no pensó en que lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal o podría tener consecuencias muy graves, solo esperó a que las cosas ocurrieran sin atreverse a abrir la tapa de la caja para salir de allí, era su última oportunidad de tener una vida digna para alguien como él. El faisán llegó a Corneria como vivía en Zoness, sin un solo céntimo o nadie que lo cuidara y por su propio pie, casi orgulloso de su aventura.

Cuando salió era de noche y había mucha gente en el hangar. Él nunca había visto nada como aquello: naves siendo reparadas por doquier, piezas por aquí y allá, y un hombre al que reconoció rápidamente por haberlo visto en su álbum de recortes. Beltino Toad se estaba encargando de reparar una de las naves de los héroes, y a su lado había un zorro con gafas que sabía que era James McCloud.

Salió con cuidado de la nave confundiéndose entre toda aquella gente. Si no fuese porque todavía tenía cara de niño y por su ropa cualquiera podría decir que era un trabajador más.

''_-Chico, ¿qué haces aquí? Vuelve a tu habitación, sabes que no puedes entrar._

_-N-No soy de aquí._''

Admitió algo nervioso por haber sido cazado. Todavía tenía el álbum bajo el brazo, lo que podía considerar su única pertenencia en aquel mundo además de la ropa que llevaba puesta.

''_-¿De dónde eres? ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

_-No tengo padres. Vengo de Zoness._

_-¿De Zoness?_

_-Acabo de llegar. Vine en aquella nave.''_

Falco miró la gran nave de clase Valkiria a su lado, algo sucia por el aterrizaje.

''_-No quiero volver. Por favor, no me llevéis de vuelta._

_-¿¡Has venido de polizón en una nave del ejército!? ¿¡Tu sabes lo que has hecho!?_

_-Vamos, no seas tan duro con él. Déjamelo a mi. Yo me encargo.''_

James puso una mano en el hombro de aquel soldado con una seguridad tan convincente que le hizo hacerle caso. Él lo miró bien, se rió, se quitó las gafas, negó con la cabeza y las limpió un poco antes de ponérselas otra vez.

''_-¡Esto es alucinante! Quiero saber cómo lo has hecho para que no te hayan visto._

_-Por favor, no quiero volver, yo-_

_-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Zoness ha quedado arrasado... Son demasiados y nuestra flota es débil. Estás más seguro aquí. Eso sí, no le digas esto a nadie. Queda entre tú y yo._''

James le guiñó un ojo y le dio una oportunidad. Por eso ahora está aquí. El faisán saca el álbum del cajón y pasa unas cuantas páginas. El ácido ha deteriorado algunas fotografías que ha tenido que retocar con el ordenador hace poco. Hace muchos años de aquella invasión y las aguas de Zoness han sido limpiadas hace unos meses nada más. A pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido aún le tiene cariño a aquel planeta donde vio a su héroe por primera vez.

El papel de periódico ha ido oscureciendo y tostándose con los años, tanto que en lugar de marrón claro algunos recortes han tomado un tono anaranjado.

El primero de ellos es el más antiguo, mal recortado por haberlo hecho cuando era pequeño.

''EQUIPO MERCENARIO SALVA ZONESS'', y una imagen de los tres en tinta de mala calidad. No sabe lo que pensaría él de todos aquellos recortes ya nunca se lo ha contado. Falco oye un ruido en la puerta, alguien llama, y deja el álbum de lado al contestar.

-Pasa.

Cuando la puerta se abre ve la figura de Peppy, quien enciende la luz de la habitación sonriendo como siempre. Trae en su mano un botecito de pastillas efervescentes y un vaso de agua. Falco se incorpora para que le de el medicamento que echa en el agua y con el silencio de la habitación se oyen las burbujas liberándose y ascendiendo rápidamente. Siempre lo ha soñado así. Fue él quien le enseñó a pilotar, quien los cuida como si todos fuesen hijos.

-¿Ya te sientes algo mejor?

-Sí. Gracias, Peppy.

-Siempre que haces la muda enfermas de algo. Habrá que cambiar la dieta para mejorar esas defensas. -Bromea dándole unas palmaditas en la pierna.

-Ya ves... Oye, Peppy.

-¿Mm?

-Quiero enseñarte algo.

El faisán le da el pesado álbum que él toma con ambas manos.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.

Peppy pasa con cuidado las hojas viendo un recuerdo tras otro de James, Pigma y de él, de todas sus aventuras una a una, incluso las que había olvidado. ''_¿Cómo puede ser que tenga esto?_, se pregunta una y otra vez. Ha coleccionado durante años sus noticias hasta el momento antes de la traición de Pigma, la cual no aparece, pero hay una página más que no está vacía, sino que tiene marcas de haber sido pasada una y otra vez por el color gastado de la esquina del plástico.

El conejo toma con cuidado la fotografía que hay en ella y se coloca las gafas bien para poder ver cada detalle de esta. En el fondo se puede ver el antiguo y frondoso Zoness y unos bloques de pisos destartalados en uno de los barrios pobres que habían salvado, uno de los primeros Arwing y ellos con bastantes menos años, él guiñando un ojo a la cámara y Falco sentado en sus brazos sonriendo también.

Aunque al principio no reconoce quién es no es difícil adivinarlo para él.

Peppy lee la dedicatoria en la parte de atrás y mira la imagen de nuevo antes de mirarlo a él.

-Falco, ¿por qué nunca me lo has contado?

-No lo necesité. Cumpliste con tu promesa y me sentía muy orgulloso de poder trabajar a tu lado. No necesitaba nada más.

El sabio conejo lo mira, su cuerpo está rígido por un momento. Compara al Falco de la imagen con el que es ahora y encuentra por momentos menos y menos diferencias. La sonrisa es la misma, también los ojos. Conserva un gesto que hace a veces con la mano y que estaba haciendo a la hora de la fotografía. Peppy no habría pensado nunca que podría ser tan importante para alguien hasta el punto de determinar su vida como lo había hecho con Falco. No había estado ni cuatro minutos a su lado cuando era pequeño y lo vio allí solo, embobado con las naves que hacían piruetas valerosamente en el aire, y esa memoria había sido olvidada hacía años, y aún así cumplió con lo que había prometido: el gran héroe que había lo había enseñado a pilotar, lo había querido como un hijo y le había ayudado a tener un futuro.

Falco mira tímidamente el vaso pensando en cosas que decir. La pastilla todavía se está deshaciendo y danza en el agua mientras se deshace.

-Gracias Peppy. Sin vosotros no habría sobrevivido todos aquellos años.

-No sé qué decir, Falco. Cuando volví no estabas ya allí y supuse que habías sido uno de los refugiados que había salvado el ejército de Corneria. Si hubiera sabido que seguías allí te hubiera buscado, hubiera hecho algo para sacarte de aquel infierno de barrio.

-No te preocupes, no había manera alguna de que supieras que seguía allí.

-¿Cómo viniste a Corneria?

-Cuando vinisteis con el ejército, cuando destruyeron la mayor parte de Zoness, me escondí en una Vakiria y nadie lo supo hasta que llegué al hangar. Sabía que era mi única oportunidad de ir a Zoness. El padre de Fox me ayudó a entrar en el ejército y se hizo cargo de pagarme la matrícula y conseguir una beca. Tú fuiste mi profesor de vuelo... Pero eso ya lo sabes.

-No me di cuenta de que eras tú, lo siento mucho.

-No tienes que disculparte. Has tenido miles de alumnos y has visto a mucha más gente en tu vida, es normal que no te acordases. En cambio yo me acordé siempre de vosotros, sobre todo de ti.

-...Por eso también falta el recorte de periódico del día en el que Pigma nos traicionó.

-En cierta manera yo también me sentí traicionado. Pigma era uno de mis héroes, erais mi figura paterna. Saber que os vendió y que casi os mata a ambos sólo por dinero me hizo rabiar, sobre todo después de tantos años que habíais pasado juntos. Me sentí herido, erais lo único que tenia y él os quería apartar del camino... No pude creer que os hiciese eso. Nunca pensé que se podría vender a un amigo.

-Yo tampoco...

Falco mueve el vaso y toma con pequeños tragos aquella pastilla que sabe a sal. El conejo mira con cariño aquella imagen tomada hace tantos años que casi le cuesta ver que ha sido así de joven algún día. El faisán ha crecido mucho a su lado y se siente muy honrado de ser el héroe de alguien como él.

-Nunca te lo digo Peppy, pero gracias. Sin ti seguramente a estas alturas ya estaría muerto.

-No, Falco, quien debe dar las gracias soy yo. No sabía que significaba tanto para ti...

-Eres el padre que nunca tuve, Peppy. Fuiste mi modelo a seguir cuando el falló.

-Y espero no fallarte nunca.

Peppy toma con delicadeza el vaso de las manos del faisán y lo mira bien una vez más para acariciarle la cabeza como había hecho aquella vez. Para agradecérselo, Falco lo abrazó y fue un abrazo largo como los que nunca había tenido.

-Te quiero, pequeñajo.

-Y yo a ti, Peppy.

-...

-...

-Te dejo un poco para que descanses.

-Gracias.

El mayor cerró la puerta con delicadeza tras de sí y Falco suspiro, guardando el álbum de recuerdos en los que su héroe sonreía y salvaba el mundo antes de quedar dormido por el efecto del medicamento.


End file.
